Us Against the World
by gingerxo
Summary: FINCHEL one-shots!
1. Drunken Arguement  2014

**FINCHEL one shots, with some Quick in there. The whole one-shot idea was inspired by glee-finchel-4ever who wrote Gleeful Gleeneess. Everything GLEE belows to Ryan Murphy. **

The picture fell to the floor, a million pieces of glass shattering everywhere. They never fought, especially not like this. She cried, trying to control herself when he slammed the bedroom door, grunting in the process, mumbling unclear words under his breath. She crawled over to the broken frame, a piece of glass getting stuck in her hand. She pulled it out, not caring how much it hurt or how much it bled. All she cared about what fixing the broken picture, finding a new frame, and waking up from this awful nightmare, or something. She looked at the photograph. It was from their wedding last year. They had looked so happy and carefree. She bawled some more as she hovered over this precious memory. He didn't hit her, but he threw the frame against the wall, obviously drunk, which led to their awful fight. He wasn't much of a drinker, times were just stressful at the moment. Even though he was drunk, the fight still hurt her the same, if not more. She continued to stare at the picture, letting her tears continue to fall. It would all be better by the morning, he just had a hard day. She was thankful he hadn't hit her. Drunk or not, that wasn't much like Finn. He never wanted to harm her.

Eventually she got up off her hands and knees, wiping her cheeks, her makeup probably streaked down them. She picked up the picture and placed it on the table, not having the heart to throw it out. She swept up the million pieces of glass, disposing them in the trash. She took a breather and sat down, deciding whether she should go to bed or not yet. She didn't want to disturb Finn, but she also wanted to be upstairs with him to rub his back when he puked his guts out in the toilet throughout the night and into the early dawn. After watching the late night news, she turned off the lights and shuffled upstairs, as quietly as she could manage. When she got upstairs she saw Finn, sprawled across the queen sized bed, still in his evening clothes. He looked precious, despite the argument that had gone on between them and all Rachel wanted to do was curl up next to him and kiss him everywhere. She smiled a bit, and attempted to crawl into bed, causing him to stir.

"What the hell Rachel?" He asked, his eyes groggy as his words slurred. She looked at him confused as to why he was approaching her like this. Usually when she crawled into bed, he pulled her in and gave her a kiss, telling her how beautiful she was and telling her how much he loved her.

"Did I do something wrong? She asked, her voice cracking a little, wishing anything but for him to be sober so that he could be back in his normal, stable sort of mind.

"Yes Rachel. Get out of the bed."

"Huh, why?"

"I don't want to sleep with you tonight. I'm mad at you and you've annoyed me all night long." She tried to shake it off, knowing this was how he usually acted when he was drunk. She made a mental note to beat the living crap out of Puck tomorrow who had suggested the boys go out for some "stress-relieving" therapy. If she had known they'd be drinking heavily she would have suggested that Finn stay home and work out or something to ease off the stress.

"Finn, it was just a fight. You're drunk."

"Rachel, I am not drunk." He said, slurring some more and she got up, not wanting to argue and cry anymore. "Shut the door on your way out." He responded as he flopped back down and drifted off to sleep. She watched him before she closed the door, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. As she was turning the knob she figured she should leave a note, since Finn probably would remember nothing about the incidents in the morning.

"Went to Quinn & Puck's. Cell's on." She was hesitant and debated whether or not to put I love you or x's and o's but decided that he would have to deal with her wrath in the morning. She made another mental note to try to get him to stop drinking. He had been doing it a lot lately. His job was hectic as he battled trying to get into an NFL team, only to get shot down but almost every team. He spent a lot of time at the gym, only getting frustrated with himself when he would practice playing football, and he would make a small error. Only one team had accepted him finally, but they didn't make it into the play-offs or whatever and that had stressed him out as he tried to find some sort of side job, like tv reporting during his off season. They were also trying to get Rachel pregnant, only to fail every single time. The rent was due soon and they didn't have that much cash, since she had been laid off from her job a couple of months ago. Times were tough, and Puck had taught Finn the horrible lesson that drinking can solve everything, when really all it caused was more problems.

Despite the fact that it was going on midnight, Rachel drove over to the Puckerman residence where Quinn & Puck lived. It wasn't that much of a drive, only ten minutes. Quinn had become Rachel's best friend, sister actually ever since graduation two years ago so Rachel spent a lot of time with her. Puck and Quinn had gotten married six months ago, and Quinn was already expecting a baby girl as they fought with Rachel's birth mother to regain custody of Beth who was now 2. She figured Puck was probably drunk too so Quinn would be up. She was pretty big for being six months pregnant so sleeping had become almost impossible for her.

Rachel pulled into the driveway and made her way up the front porch, knocking on the door. Quinn waddled over and was surprised when she saw Rachel standing there with her duffle bag.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." Quinn answered, motioning for Rachel to come in. She immediately followed and put her bag down.

"Finn & I had another fight. I swear Puckermen is an idiot telling Finn that drinking solves everything. If he was sober I would have quite a word with him right now." Rachel began to rant as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, Puck's sober. He's just sleeping. He only had a single beer. He said Finn had about seven and was ranting on about something with you two but he only half- listened."

"Wait.. What do you mean Puck's sober? Finn is drunk out of his mind!"

"I don't know. Puck said Finn was saying all this crazy stuff about you and that he was acting like a total girl."

"I thought Finn was happy with us.." Rachel replied, searching her brains for any evidence that he hadn't been happy. The only thing that came to mind was the smashed picture, but that was an act of him being drunk. No sober unusual Finn moments had occurred.

"I don't know Rachel. Just ask Puck in the morning. I'm sure everything's fine. Don't get yourself all worked up about it, that's the last thing we need." Quinn responded, rubbing her belly with a smile. Rachel just looked at her bewildered, trying to piece the puzzle together. "You can sleep in the guest room."

-glee-

Finn woke up with a terrible hangover. His head was pounding and he felt the constant need to throw up. He had counted how many times he had puked throughout the night and he had lost track after 10. He didn't even think he could count that high when he was drunk. He rolled over, expecting to see Rachel's beautiful face but when he didn't he was instantly confused. He sat up in bed quickly, grabbing his head.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" He yelled, as he booked down the stairs as his stomach tossed and turned and his head continued to pound. He saw the wedding picture without it's frame and grabbed on to the railing of the stairs. "Oh god, what did I do last night when I got home?" He entered the kitchen, seeing a note on the fridge explaining on where she had gone. When he realized there was no I love you at the end or any hugs and kisses he realized he must have done something pretty bad last night.

"Damnit! I wish I could remember what happened last night!" He said, slamming his fist on the counter. He ran upstairs, jumped in the shower and threw on some clothes, backwards at first, and headed over to the Puckermen residence. He saw Rachel's car there and smiled, but it went away when he realized she was probably pretty pissed at him and when she was pissed, it scared him.

-glee-

"Berry, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Puck asked, walking into the kitchen to see Rachel cooking pancakes and bacon, probably for Quinn.

"Her and Finn got in a huge fight last night and she crashed here." Quinn responded, not taking her eyes off the latest People magazine that she was reading at the table.

"Finn was WASTED last night. It was freaking hilarious! I thought I was the man when I was drunk but boy did Finnessa prove me wrong. Well until he started acting all girly and crying." Puck walked over to the fridge took out the milk carton and started to drink some milk, right out of the carton.

"Ew Puck, have some manners! I'm pregnant! I don't need your germs all over the carton, you could be sick for all I know and I do NOT want a sick baby."

"Chill out. Damn pregnancy hormones."

"Noah, what did Finn tell you about me, us, last night?" Rachel asked, as she finished cooking and served Quinn the meal.

"Can't tell you Berry. It'd be breaking the bro code."

"Since when have you cared about the 'bro code'? You broke it when you got Quinn pregnant the first time when she was dating your best friend and when you made out with me when I was dating your best friend." Rachel responded, leaning up against the counter with her arms crossed. "You are so ignorant Noah, I swear."

"We don't go back to that Berry. I guess I can tell you. Well he was all like.." Before he could finish, Finn walked into the house. "Dude, way to knock!" Puck yelled, shaking his head and placing the milk carton back into the fridge as he took a seat with Quinn, stealing a piece of her bacon when she slapped his hand.

"Finn..what are you doing here?" Rachel stuttered, trying not to look at him and reminding herself that she was mad at him.

"I came to find you Rachel. What the hell happened last night?"

"You told me to leave, that I was annoying and couldn't sleep with you. You told me I was self-centered. Needy. That you should have never married me, and that's when you threw our wedding picture at the wall." Rachel's eyes began to fill up with tears as Finn approached her, embracing her in a hug as she cried into his awkward, huge body.

"Rach, you know I didn't mean any of that."

"But it still hurts Finn! It STILL hurts! You need to stop drinking, it's only destroying you! You're a monster when you drink, a monster Finn!" Rachel pulled away, walking over to her bag, picking it up and heading for the door.

"Rach, how else am I suppose to calm my stress?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a normal way, like I don't know.. Exercising?"

"Rach, you don't understand.." Finn pleaded, as he followed her to the door and then blocking her from it.

"Finn, you can't keep living like this. I can't live like this. It's either me or the alcohol." Puck muttered an "ouch" as Quinn slapped him in the arm.

"Rach, you're all I want. I'm sorry I did all of that, I didn't mean it. I'll go see a counselor or something. I'll buy us a new frame, anything just to know you still love me."

"Finn Hudson, I'll always love you." And with that, they made up, making out in the living room of Quinn's house as Puck made gagging sounds followed by , "How come we never do that anymore?" Quinn hit him once again and pointed to her belly. "So? That's how that little bugger was created." Again, another slap with Quinn and then a laugh.

**So I'm just going to write a bunch of one-shots. This was going to be a story but I couldn't figure out where to go with it so I just decided hey, one-shot! Haha. Please review ****J **


	2. In Sickness & In Health 2015

**Sorry this took so long. I've had state testing and I've been sick. This isn't as good or long as the first one but it's still full of Finchel cuteness! Chapter 5 of Second Shot of Love will be up soon, I promise! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, though I wish I did**

Rachel woke up, feeling sick as can be. She had been feeling nauseous often for the past week, which was odd for her because she almost never got sick. She looked over at her husband Finn, sleeping peacefully and wished that she was still under the covers curled up next to him, fast asleep in dreamland. She smiled to herself, when suddenly she felt an uneasy feeling in her small stomach, causing her to abruptly wake up Finn, shaking him violently since he was a heavy sleeper.

"Finn, Finn!" She continue to shake him until he woke up, startled and ready to hurt whoever caused him to be woken up at six am on a Saturday morning.

"Geez Rach, you almost gave me a heart attack! What's the matter?" He responded grumpily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily. Finn was anything but a morning person. He was use to it though, since he was on an NFL team. But that didn't mean he enjoyed waking up in the morning and going to 6am practices.

"I don't feel good Finn. I'm not usually sick either." She said, rubbing her stomach with an unpleasant look on her face.

"It's probably nothing Rach, just go back to sleep." Rachel responded to Finn's uncompassionate statement by covering her mouth and booking to the bathroom, puking for the third time in the past two days. "Oh Rach!" Finn called, rushing to her side immediately, holding back her long brunette hair and rubbing her back as she emptied herself into the porcelain toilet.

"Something's not right Finn. I feel completely fine but I've been throwing up for days." Rachel said, after coughing an uneasy cough from throwing up.

"I don't know Rach. Just sleep, that's what I do. I won't let anything happen to you." Finn responded, running his manly fingers through his bed head and shrugging.

"I can't Finn, my body doesn't function like that.":

"Well geez Rach, if you weren't so stubborn and actually gave it a try, you'd feel like a million bucks." Finn was showing no patience, just wanting to be back asleep. He felt bad about Rachel and he was worried about her but right now his mind couldn't really function, causing him to come off as a total and complete jerk. Almost like Puck, except without the Mohawk.

"You are so insensitive and ignorant Finn Hudson!" Finn had no idea what those words meant, so he blankly stared at his frazzled wife, hoping she'd take the time to explain them to him. She didn't.

-glee-

Rachel called up Quinn, asking for her help and Quinn immediately rushed over with three different pregnancy tests which Rachel refused to take. After much convincing, she reluctantly took them, being incredibly stubborn about it.

"I can't be pregnant! My Broadway career is just reaching it's climax and Finn's team is promised a good season ahead of them! A baby just won't do right now!" Rachel babbled on and on, waiting impatiently for the test results. "Quinn, hurry up!"

"Sorry I kind of can't hurry up a pregnancy test. But ready or not, you're going to be a baby mama," Quinn said, showing Rachel the test that displayed a purple plus sign.

"Give me that!" Rachel snatched it, seeing the results with her own eyes. "This is terrible. Finn's going to be devastated! I'm going to have to get an abortion!"

"Woah, Rachel, calm down. First of all, an abortion is out of the question you've always been against them. Secondly, I know Finn almost as well as you do and you know he'll be super excited to be a dad. Thirdly, you've always wanted a family with Finn since like high school and you can balance both your precious career and a family. Don't make the mistake I did. I'm lucky I was able to adopt Beth back. You're going to love being a mother Rachel. And now we'll be pregnant at the same time!" Quinn exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. Rachel stared at her confused.

"What do you mean, pregnant at the same time? Quinn, are you pregnant!"

"Yes, I am. Beth and Sarah are going to be older sisters.

"But Quinn, you just had Sarah last year.. She just turned one."

"Yeah well what can I say? Puck and I get busy a lot." Quinn responded with a blushing face and a giggle. The girls hugged and discussed more about the baby excitement. Quinn successfully convinced Rachel to keep the baby and how exciting it'll be and how complete she'll feel once the baby is here. Rachel was still in utter disbelief. Here she was, pregnant with the man of her dreams baby. The man who she wasn't promised to marry. The man that had chosen her over the gorgeous Quinn. Rachel's dreams were coming true, and she didn't even realize how happy she felt until now. She smiled to herself as she placed her hands on her still small stomach. There's a life inside of me, one that Finn and I created. It's beautiful, she thought to herself as she planned out a way to share the news with Finn.

-glee-

After much deciding, Quinn and Rachel decided they would tell the boys together over dinner. Rachel cooked a humongous Italian meal, knowing how much Finn and Puck could eat as her and Quinn discussed when the right time to drop the bomb would be.

"Rach, this is delicious." Finn said, smiling his loving smile at Rachel, causing her heart to skip a beat. She had been married to Finn for two years, and she still got butterflies from hearing him say her name and smile at her.

"Yeah I have to say, I'm impressed Berry. Didn't know you could cook. My Jew respect for you has increased." Puck said, shoveling as much spaghetti as he could into his mouth, letting out a satisfying sigh of content.

"Thanks Noah!" Rachel chirped cheerfully. Finn was glad to see her back to her usual self, perky and cheerful.

"Okay guys, Rachel and I have some news." Quinn said, nodding at Rachel as both girls stood up.

"This is it man, my dream come true. Our wives are totally banging each other and want us to join in!" Puck said as Finn kicked him under the table and Quinn slapped his arm. "Ouch. I was just kidding Blondie."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that vile comment come out of your mouth Noah." Rachel responded, rolling her eyes, grabbing Quinn's arm.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" The girls shouted at the same time. Finn's jaw dropped and Puck fell out of his chair.

"Wait.. You both are?" Finn asked, confused as he tried to figure everything out in his head. The girls nodded.

"Geez Quinn! We just had Sarah last year! But this one better be a little boy, and he better come out with a Mohawk. That would be totally awesome!" Puck said, picking himself up and kissing Quinn passionately.

"You're going to love it no matter what, whether it's a boy or a girl."

Rachel looked at Finn who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Finn, aren't you happy for us?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking as she approached Finn. He looked up at her.

"Yeah definitely! I've always wanted to have a family with you Rach, I'm just kind of scared."

"Finessa." Puck coughed, Quinn smacking him.

"If I remember correctly, you looked the SAME exact way when I told you I was pregnant with Beth." Quinn responded smirking as Puck tried to push the comment off. Finn hugged Rachel and spun her around, excited to finally start a family with the woman he loved.

-glee-

In celebration of the news, Finn and Rachel were on their bed, passionately making out. Finn grasping Rachel's breast as she moaned softly, clawing onto his neck. She slowly moved down to his boxers as she tugged on them a little, obviously implying that she wanted a little bit more. Finn responded by moving his hands down to her legs, stroking her soft skin as she was wearing a nightgown.

"Er Rach.. Are you sure this is good for the baby?"

"Yes Finn. You're suppose to have sex when you're pregnant. It's healthy for the baby." Rachel responded as she pulled Finn in some more. Before they knew it Finn was going inside of Rachel and they were having sex, while she was pregnant. After they were finished, Finn held Rachel's warm body close, imagining all the fun times that were ahead of him and his future son or daughter, and for their family as a whole. Finn Hudson finally had everything he always dreamed of. The perfect wife, an expensive home, a job as a professional football player and finally, his own child. He made a mental note to teach his son everything about football and if it was a girl, he'd teach her too.

**If you have any ideas, please let me know and don't forget to REVIEW (:**


	3. Graduation 2012

**I'm sorry I've been slacking so much lately. I guess I've been busy and have been having writer's block. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy**

The last week of school had finally arrived which meant graduation time, lot of parties and the start to the rest of their lives. Rachel could hardly believe that her four years at McKinley were over and she was going to miss everything about that school. She had after all, fell in love with the man of her dreams, showed off her stardom and won nationals. Everything happened here that were the milestones of her life, and it was coming to an end. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she would miss Santana's bitchiness, Karofsky's ignorant comments and Noah's ways of luring every girl he met, until he got with Quinn. She closed her locker and breathed in the air, one more day left until graduation.

-glee-

"I'm going to pull a Boy Meets World graduation man." Finn explained to Puck, who looked back at him confused, never even hearing of that show.

"What the hell is Boy Meets World? Sounds gay man." Puck said, rubbing his hands through his hair, which no longer possessed a Mohawk.

"It's this show from like the nineties or something but the chick totally proposed to the main character at their graduation." Puck still looked at Finn, obviously not putting two and two together. "I'M GONNA PROPOSE TO RACHEL AT GRADUATION!" He said, smacking Puck's forehead, Puck growling.

"That's totally GAY! Proposals are like suppose to be romantic and all girly. The girl's suppose to cry! Berry's not gonna cry at that, well maybe she will since she cries at everything.."

"Watch it man. I don't wanna to do a typical proposal that everyone does..I want it to be original. I think that's the word for it."

"Well if you're going for original don't go for that dude. You know what Rachel likes."

"She likes that the whole school knows I'm hers. She gets all like Godzilla on anyone who tries to hug me.."

Puck chuckled.

"Yeah, she's a real keeper." Sarcasm was overflowing in his statement, causing Finn to punch him in the arm. Puck in return, hit Finn back and before you knew it they were wrestling on the bedroom floor.

"I knew one day you'd come out! Wait till I tell Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed clapping joyfully, as he had barged into Finn's room. Finn and Puck stood up and Puck charged at Kurt, while Finn quickly held him back.

"Kurt, we were just wrestling." Finn responded, confused as to what was going on.

"If you say so Finn." Kurt responded, obviously teasing the two boys as he walked away laughing. Puck continued to scowl as the feminine boy walked away, out of sight.

-glee-

"Alright guys. As your graduation rapidly approaches I just want to let you guys know how proud I am of you and how far you've come. You've really seen the true meaning of glee club and you all sorted out your differences and came together like a family. You guys are going to accomplish great things once you leave here." Mr. Shue said, trying his best not to tear up. It was the glee clubs last day together and everyone was upset. Even Santana.

"Mr. Shue! Can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked awkwardly, obviously embarrassed at what he was talking to Mr. Shue about but Mr. Shue had become the sort of father figure in Finn's life. He always went to him for advice, and he always knew what to say to Finn to make him feel better. The best part was, he didn't use really big words like Rachel did sometimes, and Finn enjoyed that. Big words just weren't his thing.

"Sure Finn, what's up?"

-glee-

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in her cap and gown. She couldn't believe she was graduating today and heading off to Julliard in September. Luckily, Finn was going to NYU so they wouldn't be far apart and would still see each other a lot. After today, she was starting her life and she couldn't have been any more scared. But with Finn by her side, it made everything better.

Quinn was their valedictorian, and Rachel was nervous for her. Quinn and Rachel had become really close, especially after her mother adopted Beth. The had gone from enemies to practically sisters in the past four years and Rachel couldn't have been any more thrilled. Her high school years were actually good, and years she was looking forward to telling her and Finn's kids about. Well, she hoped it would be her and Finn's kids.

As she strided down the hall, head held high, already fighting tears, she saw Quinn and Finn whispering about something and it made her jealous. She didn't understand why she was still jealous. Finn loved her and Quinn definitely loved Puck but something about them being together alone, just pushed Rachel's buttons. She snuck up behind them and caught the bits of conversation that she could get.

"So after your speech?" Finn asked, nervously running his hands through his hair. Quinn nodded. Her face was pale with fright. Rachel had never seen her like this before. "Thanks Quinn. She's going to love this…I hope."

"She will." Quinn reassured him and they hugged. Rachel quickly ran away. So Finn was planning something for her…but what? Her birthday wasn't for a couple of months and Christmas was still seven months away. Finn came up behind her and grabbed her waist, causing her to jump.

"Rach, you look beautiful."

"Finn, we're wearing the same thing." Rachel giggle responded as Finn kissed her cheek.

"So? You still look as beautiful as when I first met you. In fact, you look even more beautiful." Rachel felt herself blush as she grabbed his hand and they made their way to their assigned seats. They were a couple of rows apart, because of their last names. Quinn made her way across the stage, her heels clicking against the plywood.

"Class of 2012, we did it! We actually survived high school. The past four years of my life have been completely life-changing. I started off as captain of the Cheerios and president of the Celibacy Club. By sophomore year I was pregnant and lost everything. After having Beth, I realized a lot. I realized that we tend to take things for granted, even people we love. I also realized that the people you never expected to be your friends, end up becoming the closest people to you, something you use to think was lame, becomes the coolest thing to you, the one thing you love, your passion. Yes, I'm talking about Glee club." The crowd chucked at this as Quinn continued. "As you leave here today I want you to remember who you were. I want you to remember the people who were closest to you, and I want you to thank them. Today we start off the first day to the rest of our lives, ready or not. Today we face the real world as young adults, ready to engage in a new lifestyle. The one that determines the rest of our life. I honestly couldn't have made it through high school without the people I swore I'd never speak to. I want you to leave here and actually get to know the people you meet at college, work, church, wherever. I want you to get to know them before you label them. If we can take anything out of our high school experience, let it be that. Let the Class of 2012 make the change, and conquer the world. WE DID IT GUYS!" There was a bunch of clapping, some sniffling and lots of cheering. Quinn coughed. "And now, Finn Hudson would like to say a few words."

Finn was shaking as he made his way across the stage. He was trying not to trip over his gown. Because of his obnoxious height, his gown was oddly shaped. In the front it was too long but in the back it was too short. He had written the correct measurements, but because of his messy handwriting, the tailor had read it wrong. His palms were sweaty, Rachel looked at him with her adorable confused look. This made him more nervous.

"Finessa." Karofsky mouthed to Finn, as Finn tried to hold the urge in to not run over there and knock him out.

"Er… hey guys. So, we're graduating. Pretty cool huh?" Silence. Finn grew more and more nervous, his heart practically beating in his throat. "So most of you know I was the star quarterback and captain of the football team. I was also in Glee club, we won Nationals and you all regretted making fun of me. But today I'm up here for a different reason." He spun around and looked right at Rachel and walked over to her and led her up to the front of the stage. The boys (Mike, Puck, Artie and Mr. Shue) came up behind Finn and smiled at Rachel, who continued to look confused. "What's going on?" She mouthed, Finn just smiled back. He grabbed her hand. "I also met the girl of my dreams in high school, Rachel Berry. And today I want to show everyone that she's well… mine." Music began to play.

"_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_I think I wanna marry you." _

Rachel had a feeling where this was going but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Finn nodded, sending the boys back to their seats. He reached into his dress pants pocket (under his gown) and pulled out a velvet box that had a gold star on it, Rachel's signature. Rachel gasped, knowing exactly where this was going as Finn propped down on one knee. The entire audience gasped, including Kurt (very loudly).

"Rachel Barbara Berry, from the beginning you have been there for me and have actually gotten to know who I really am. You've taught me so much, and I wouldn't be the man I am today without you . I want the entire world to know you're mine beautiful. So, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Rachel started to cry, just as Puck predicted, and nodded her head. Finn slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around, the audience going wild. After a few minutes of celebrating, Figgins had everyone settle down as he began to call out the names.

**(A/N : I'll list the characters I know of)**

"Artie Abrams." Principal Figgins called, as Artie excitedly wheeled himself over to receive his diploma. Brittany stood up and clapped and started whipping her hair, everyone staring at her awkwardly.

"Rachel Berry…soon to be Rachel Hudson." Figgins announced with a sort of disgust and excitement mixed in his voice. Rachel walked up their confidently and Finn quickly whipped a tear away, hoping no one would notice. Of course, Puck did and mouthed "Finessa" to him playfully.

"Michael Cheng." Mike danced his way up, doing a couple of back handsprings and break dancing before accepting his diploma. The crowd loved this.

"Tina Cohen-Cheng." Tina walked up their shy fully, quickly accepting her diploma and sitting back down.

"Sam Evans." The entire football team cheered, Sam obviously one of their favorites. Sam smiled his huge mouth smile and accepted the diploma, fist-pumping the air.

"Our valedictorian, Quinn Fabray." Quinn came up excitedly, accepting her diploma waving her hand and posing in her model, cheerleading way. Puck shed a tear, as Finn caught him, not having a girly nick name for him. Puck scowled back.

"Finn Hudson." The entire football team cheered, Finn's name causing the most noise. Rachel started to cry for joy a bit, as she jumped up and down, clapping excitedly for him like a little girl.

"Mercedes Jones." Her attitude was clearly shown as she received her diploma. "Oh hell to the yes." Mercedes yelled, causing an uproar from the entire student body and Mr. Shue.

"David Karofsky." Puck and Finn refused to cheer for him but the rest of the glee club did, trying to be polite. Mr. Shue nodded in approval.

"Santana Lopez." Lots of whopping and hollering from the boys.

"Brittany Pierce." Brittany ended up walking the wrong way, and as she received her diploma she asked, "Can I eat this?" Figgins shook his head and Brirtany walked away, confused. Artie explained it all to her, yet she was still confused on how she managed to graduate.

"Noah Puckerman." Lots of hollering from the girls, causing Quinn to be jealous. Puck did his usual look and passionately kissed Quinn. Needless to say, the hollering stopped.

"And finally…Lauren Zizes!" Lauren just gave the rock and roll sign and fist-pumped the air, as Sam did.

"I present to you, the class of 2012" Figgins said, as everyone tosses their caps in the air, cheering.

-glee-

"FINN! What you did was so romantic!" Rachel yelled, running into Finn's open arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied, kissing her.

"I hate to break up this love fest but I believe I'll be planning your wedding?" Kurt asked, Blaine holding his hand.

"Of course Kurt! But I'm helping!" Rachel insisted.

"Fine. But no Barbara Streisand and no ridiculous animal sweaters of any sort!" The four friends laughed and hugged in celebration.

**Review? (: **


	4. All We Have Is Now end of 2012 to 2013

**This idea popped in my head after having a conversation with my boyfriend. Enjoy!**

Finn paced back and forth through out the living room of Rachel's father's house. It was a week before they headed off to New York for college and he and Rachel had been engaged since June. He was restless, wondering how she would respond to the news that he had to share with her. He was hoping it wouldn't be as emotional as he's mom's had been but he figured it would be much worse and he prepared himself for that. Rachel all emotional was scary.

Rachel walked in the door, surprised at Finn's presence, immediately noticing his behavior and realizing something just wasn't right. He immediately hugged her and pointed to the couch, where she flattened her skirt and sat down, looking up at Finn with a concerned look.

"Finn, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, feeling a lump the size of her fist in her mouth. Her stomach went wild with butterflies and nerves, not sure what to expect but she knew it was definitely not good news.

"Rach, I don't really know how to tell you this…" Finn started off. Before he even had a moment to finish his thought, Rachel interrupted him, standing up suddenly.

"Are you breaking up with me!"

"Oh God Rachel no! We just got engaged! I'm not a douche." Finn responded, shocked that Rachel would even assume something so bizarre. He took a deep breath and motioned for her to sit back down.

"Finn, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Rachel, I'm getting drafted to Afghanistan for the war…they said I'd only be gone for a year but I have to go in and serve.." Rachel's expression dropped, as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Isn't it two years though?" She managed to ask, her voice cracking like it always did before she was about to cry.

"Usually but they said I only had to serve one cause of football injuries and what not…I'm scared Rach." Finn admitted, not proudly either. A man never admitted he was scared and here Finn was sounded like a little girl. But then again this was war, any man would be afraid to go in. No matter how tough they may be.

"But Finn, we just got engaged. We're suppose to get married!" Rachel's voice continued to crack as she did her best to hide her tears and to hold them in. Finn was broken right now, shaking in his sneakers, scared to death of going into the war and Rachel had no choice but to be strong for him, for them. She couldn't show any sign of weakness, especially not with Finn around to witness it.

"I know Rach. That's why I was thinking we should get married either right before I leave, so this weekend, or when I return home…" Finn's voice trailed off as he tried to figure out how this would all work out. He didn't want to go to war but he had no choice, literally.

"Well, I do already have my dress…"Rachel didn't like the idea of a shotgun wedding but it was now or never. She didn't know if Finn would return home or not so she had to seize this opportunity while she had the chance. The thought of Finn dying scared the living hell out of her so she tried to push it away, but it continued to reside in the back of her mind.

"Then let's get married on Saturday Rach! We can have a honeymoon when I get home!" Finn exclaimed, sort of excited but still scared out of his mind. He knew Rachel was very vulnerable right now and ready to break down at any given moment, so he had to hold himself together for her.

"But Finn, that only gives me two days to get everything set up and put together.."

"Come on Rach, you're a star! You can do it! You're Rachel Berry after all!" That's all Rachel needed to hear. She jumped into Finn's arms but the minute she did, she broke down crying into his shoulder and before she knew it, he was crying with her.

-glee-

The next day was pretty chaotic as Rachel set up all the last minute details. She grew up wanting a big, huge wedding but she didn't have time for that and that was okay, because in the end all that mattered was that she would be marrying the man of her dreams. It didn't matter how extravagant her dress was, or how many people showed up or how well decorated the place was. All that mattered was that in that moment, she would be promising her life to someone else and her heart. That in that moment she would not be Rachel Berry but Rachel Hudson and she liked the sound of that. Things were sweet and simple, and for once Rachel was okay with that.

There weren't that many guest. It was mostly just the glee club and Rachel and Finn's enormous families. Shelby and Beth even decided to show up and when they did, Quinn and Puck talked Shelby in to letting Quinn and Puck have their baby back since Shelby was expecting a baby with some teacher at Carmel High.

Rachel looked into the floor length mirror before being walked down the aisle by her two fathers and sighed. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror, she didn't realize that this was all reality and not just a dream. Her stomach filled up with more butterflies as she thought about the fact that at the end of that aisle, her life was just beginning and how the man she loved was going to war in two days. It gave her goose bumps and she quickly shook it from her mind. Today was her day to be happy, not worry about the fact that Finn was going to risk his life in the violent war going on. That he was going to serve his country and protect her and every other U.S. citizen's rights.

She had decided that her mother be her maid of honor. Sure, they had lost touch for a while and Shelby was less than thrilled when she came in contact with Rachel again, but she was still her mother and the closest girl to her besides Quinn. Puck of course was Finn's best man and he had even shaved his Mohawk for the wedding, which left Rachel completely surprised. Quinn came in holding her 3 year old daughter Beth's hand and gave Rachel a good luck hug and reassured her that everything was going to be great and that she was a star. This was enough for Rachel to be ready to go.

"Finn, you have given me so much. You have made me feel alive again, and have filled my heart with so much more. You saw past the reputation I had and got to see who I really was, and I thank you for that. When I picture my life, all I see is you and without you in it, I wouldn't be able to go on, Just knowing you're mine is all I need to get me through the day or any tough situation or challenge that I have to overcome with my excruciating talent. Finn I can't wait to wake up to your bed head and kiss you good morning and to fall asleep in your arms every night. I love you more than I love myself." Rachel said, as she looked into Finn's eyes. Finn was tearing up but he'd never admit it

"Rach, you're beautiful. I'm not really good with words, at all actually but I can try. You're amazing Rach. You saw me for who I was, not just my rep. You got to know me and despite all the crap I did to you, you still continued to chase after me, which got annoying at times, and continued to love me. You're the only girl I want, the only girl I need. You're my girl and I am so proud to be able to er…say that. I just want to protect you and be with you every day. Every wakening hour, well maybe not when you pee and stuff cause that would be weird but you know what I mean. There aren't enough words to explain how I feel about you Rach. I love you so much." Finn expressed as he squeezed Rachel's petite hands in his massive ones. Soon enough the priest was announcing them husband and wife, and Finn was dunking Rachel into a passionate kiss which Puck responded to by hollering "GET IT IN!"

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever, I proudly present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Finn Hudson!" When Rachel heard these words, she felt warm and tingly inside. Something about those words just sounded so right, they felt so right. She finally was where she was suppose to be, she had finally gotten things right for once in her life.

-glee-

Finn carried Rachel into the bedroom bridal style and gently laid her on the bed. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Hudson now?" Finn asked, kissing Rachel's lips. They curled into a smile as his lips pressed against hers.

"Fantastic! I finally got things right." She expressed as she pulled Finn onto her more. He slid his hands up her body, squeezing her breasts and then sliding them down her body until they were caressing her butt. "I saved myself for you Finn." She whispered into his ear, as he felt a pinch of guilt run through him. Rachel knew all about the Santana thing but he still felt guilty. Rachel pulled at Finn's pants, pulling them off and then working for the top half of his suit as Finn frantically pulled off the white dress off Rachel's small body and worked on unhooking her lacy bra. They continued to passionately make out in their underwear when Finn started to get "excited". He tried to think of the mailman incident but it wasn't working. He slid of his boxers and ripped of Rachel's underwear and pushed his body more against his. He slid on the condom and was ready to go. Before he knew it he was placing himself inside Rachel gently eventually leading to more activity. Afterward, the two of them were speechless and they felt amazing. Their bodies were now officially one, joined together by the heart.

-glee-

Monday approached faster than Rachel would have liked. She was beginning to get use to married life when she realized she would be alone for the next year. The only good thing was that she would be at college, something to get her mind off of the war, being able to freely express herself in her music if she needed to. Finn carried his bag to the airport, already in uniform.

"Finn, I don't want you to leave. You could die out there!" Rachel said, terrified. Her entire body and voice continued to shake. It was uncontrollable and uncomfortable.

"And you don't think I'm terrified too Rach!" Finn asked, realizing that that probably wasn't the best thing to say, especially not at this moment. "I mean, everything's going to be fine. I'll write you and web chat you when I can. I'll be home before you know it, alive and in one piece. Just trust me Rach, okay?" Finn said, placing his bag on the ground and grabbing her shoulders. She looked up at him, make up smudged as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Finn wiped them away with his thumbs and lifted her chin up to him. "Trust me Rach. Please." She nodded in response as she pulled Finn in, crying even harder into his chest. This was making it harder for Finn to say goodbye. He kissed her forehead and pulled her away.

"I love you." She said in between tear filled gasps.

"I love you too Rach. Forever and always. Everything's going to be okay." Rachel nodded as Finn kissed her on the lips one last time. "I have to go. I'll be home in no time baby." He said, kissing her once more and quickly hugging her as his flight was announced over the intercom. He had three minutes to get on that plane and head over to his new home for the next 12 months, defending his country. Rachel watched him the entire time, holding back the tears as much as she could. Before he got on he turned around and blew her a kissing, mouthing the words 'I love you.' As soon as Rachel finished saying it back and Finn disappeared, she fell onto the ground in a heap of tears not caring how many people saw.

As much as she was upset she was proud of Finn for going out and defending the nation. She had faith in him and she just told herself to look more on the positive side than on the negative side. She would get through this. She was Rachel Berry…well Rachel Hudson after all.

-glee-

The first three months were brutal. Finn only wrote twice and only managed to web chat with Rachel once. Rachel started her classes at Julliard, already feeling the stress of college over coming her. It was almost Christmas time, so that added more stress to her life as she frantically shopped for gifts and made sure to find the perfect care package to send over to Finn. It was weird knowing that she wasn't seeing her husband for Christmas, so she decided to spend it with her fathers in the morning and then with Puck, Quinn and Beth in the afternoon. Puck had recently proposed to Quinn as they started to plan their wedding after Finn's much awaited return. When winter break had finally come around, Rachel was more relieved then she ever felt before. Once the holidays had passed, she could sit back and relax to the best of her ability, considering her circumstances.

It was 2 am when her computer beeped, indicating that she had a video call waiting. She practically flew out of her apartment bed, feeling more alive than ever and forgetting how tired she actually was. She had only been sleeping for a good half an hour but she felt like a brand new person. She didn't bother fixing her bed head or putting on a sweatshirt over her embarrassing Hello Kitty pajamas. It was Finn after all. He would think she was beautiful any way.

When Finn's face appeared on the camera, Rachel felt her heart stop. He looked stronger and a bit tanner. His face was a bit dirty and he had a couple of cuts on his neck and forehead. Rachel imagined all the horrifying things Finn probably had to deal with every day.

"Hey beautiful." Finn's voice seemed groggy, he was definitely tired and this was probably taking away from his much needed but not frequent sleep time.

"Finn! Oh I miss you." Rachel responded, her hair flopping back in the direction she turned her head. "Sorry I look like this. I just went to bed literally half an hour ago."

"Oh crap, I forgot about the time difference! I didn't mean to wake you up. Dang it! What time is it there? And don't apologize, you look beautiful like that. It's my favorite look." Finn sweetly responded, forgetting how much his body ached.

"It's a little after two am and Finn, I have no make up on and my hair is messily thrown up. I look anything but beautiful right now." Rachel responded, as she played with the bun on top of her head.

"Why are you up so late? And no, you look beautiful. I love when you're in natural state. It reminds me of how lucky I am."

"I had to help Quinn plan the wedding and had to finish up packing your care package." They talked for the next fifteen minutes.

"I love you Rach. I'll be home soon, I promise." Finn said, before he clicked off and this time, Rachel actually believed him.

**Don't forget to review! (:**


	5. I'm Coming Home 2014

A/N: So sorry this took so long. Your reviews are great! Enjoy! (:

It had been a long grueling year since Finn Hudson had left, well been drafted into the war in Afghanistan. But today was different. Today, Finn was finally coming home from being twelve long months apart. Rachel was ecstatic and had developed a well organized, detail agenda for his first day home, as soon as he returned. She couldn't wait to spend hours with him, following her thought out plan that she had spent hours designing.

Rachel had asked Quinn and Puck to accompany her and Carol and Burt to welcome Finn home. She figured the more support, the better. Unfortunately, Kurt was with Blaine's family in Chicago which meant that he wouldn't be home to welcome his step-brother home, who he had grown close to over the past four years or so. Rachel could hardly contain her excitement as she cleaned the entire house, belting out Daughtry's song "Home" at the top of her lungs. Before she knew it, it was one pm, an hour before Finn's return. She bolted up the stairs, frantically trying to make herself decent looking before she left. Being Rachel, she had her "return home" outfit, as she called it, picked out for exactly fifteen days and eight hours, not that she was counting or anything. As she started on the last section of curling her hair (Finn's favorite style), she heard the door open and then slam shut.

"Hudson! You done plucking your unibrow yet?" Puck's loud voice teased as him and Quinn nonchalantly entered the Hudson household. Not bothering to knock.

"Ever hear of knocking Noah! And I do NOT have a unibrow." Rachel huffed, already annoyed by Puck's presence and immaturity. Quinn came upstairs.

"Here, I'll finish your hair, you work on your makeup." Quinn said sweetly, smiling at Rachel with that motherly look. "And don't worry, you don't have a unibrow, I promise." Rachel's cheeks turned pink as she embarrassingly lifted her hand away from the section in between her eyebrows. "'Don't listen to Puck, he's an idiot. If he keeps it up, I'll just burn him with this curling iron." Quinn held up the curling iron with a mischievous grin, causing both girls to burst out in a laughing fit. It felt good to laugh. Rachel hadn't done much laughing since Finn had been drafted.

"Quinn, I heard that!" Puck called up, obviously eavesdropping like a little kid at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good. And Noah, stop eavesdropping." Rachel responded, shutting the bathroom door where her makeover was being performed.

"Chicks." Puck rolled his eyes. "Hurry up! I want to see my bro. By now I'm sure he doesn't give a damn about how you look." Puck grunted, sitting on the bottom step impatient. Rachel opened the door back up and called down to him.

"What if they interview me or put our romantic reunion on television? I have to be presentable Noah. I am a star."

"No one wants to see you two have eye sex. Especially not the entire United States of America." Puck argued, getting annoyed and just wanting to leave and go see his buddy. Though he'd never admit it, he missed his best friend as much as Rachel did and he was planning on taking him out that night for a beer or two. Not even Rachel was going to stop him from doing that. Finn was his bro for way longer than he was Rachel's boy toy, or whatever.

-glee-

It was 1:58. Two minutes before Finn's unit came. Two more minutes until she was whole again, until her heart no longer ached, until she was back in the arms of the man she loved with her entire heart and she couldn't stop pacing.

"I always thought this was the worst when Finn's dad was serving. It's like what if they all come out but not who you're looking for because they suddenly died or wasn't allowed home." Carol said, pacing along with Rachel. "I need to see my little boy." Puck snickered at this causing Quinn to slap him in his arm. 'Ow." He mouthed to her as she just smiled and gave him the 'I"ll-make-it-up-to-you" look.

"I SEE HIM! I SEE HIM!" Rachel cried excitedly like a little girl on Christmas morning, even though she didn't celebrate Christmas. 'FINN!" Finn recognized her voice and whipped his head over, immediately running over to where his friends and family were all gathered. He dropped his bag and scooped Rachel up, spinning her and kissing her lips. And just as Rachel predicted, the news station got it on camera.

'Finn I've missed you so much." Rachel said, pressing her lips against Finn's.

'I've missed you too Rach. I thought about you every second of every day. I love you so much." He kissed her once more.

"Ahem, what about the woman who gave birth to you?" Carol interrupted as Finn and Rachel pulled apart, flustered. Finn went around giving hugs and kisses to everyone and never frowning once. He was home and it felt good. He had served his country, survived and didn't have to go back.

"Finn I have a very detailed agenda for us today involving activities that both of us enjoy. I assume you'll be very excited and will want to wear something nice and fancy but casual at the same time." Rachel's words seemed to slur together she was talking so fast.

"Rach, breathe. You're making my head spin." Finn said, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. He just wanted to go home and shower.

"But Finn we have so much to do and so little time!" Rachel protested, obviously not letting anything get in the way of her and her "perfect" agenda.

"Rach about that…Puck invited me out for a beer and I said yes. We can spend all day together tomorrow Rach. Puck needs me." Finn explained, seeing the invisible steam smoke out of Rachel's petite ears.

"You just get home from serving our country, you haven't seen your new bride in over a year and you chose to go out with your best friend instead of her! Finn! I am appalled!"

"What's that mean? You know I'm not good with big words Rach."

"It doesn't matter Finn. Go out with Noah, see if I care!" Rachel interjected, knowing that Finn wouldn't get the subtle hint.

"Thanks Rach! I knew you'd understand! We can do your agenda tomorrow! I love you." He said as he kissed her passionately and took off with Puck.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HOLD YOUR HEAD WHEN IF YOU THROW UP FOR BEING DRUNK FINN HUDSON!" Rachel called out to him, getting many impolite stares. It's not like Finn could hear her, or if he even cared. It was obvious who was more important to him.

-glee-

Finn and Puck sat at a bar. Finn was finishing up his third beer and Puck was on his second.

"So how was the war man? Anything like them Call of Duty games?" Puck asked, sipping his Corona and setting it down with a sigh. So technically they weren't suppose to drink since they were only 20 but since Finn had this wicked sick military I.D., him and Puck got away with it and were putting it to good use.

"Not at all man. It's way scarier. I must have peed my pants like…I don't even know how many times." Finn shuddered at the though and Puck just looked at him, completely appalled.

"The one thing they should have taught at McKinley is how to survive the war. Do you feel all macho now man?"

"Not really. I just can't get these horrifying bloody images out of my head."

"Dude, it's like you're living in a video game! Sick!" Puck responded, clicking his beer against Finn's in celebration of his best friend's survival.

-glee-

It was almost midnight and Finn was still not home. Rachel was still really upset but she had wasted all her tears when Quinn came over. Quinn tried her best to comfort Rachel but it was hard with Beth being there and all, always crying and becoming cranky due to lack of sleep. Quinn didn't stay long so once again Rachel was alone.

At 2:24 am exactly, Rachel was woken up by the phone. When she saw the hospital on her caller ID she thought of every possible situation that could have happened to Finn.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice shaking.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt but is this Mrs. Rachel Hudson? Rachel felt chills go up her spine. She wasn't used to the fact that she was no longer a Berry but a Hudson.

"Yes, yes this is her. What happened?"

"Your husband Finn, has been in a terrible accident. He's alright, just broke his leg and had to get some head stitches but he's currently residing in the hospital. He's lucky to be alive."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Rachel shrieked, feeling sorry for the man on the other end.

"His friend Noah Puckerman was driving him home when a drunk driver hit their car, causing them to crash into a telephone pole. The pole fell directly in the middle, but Noah seemed to be injured more than Finn. Both are lucky to still be alive but the car is completely destroyed."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Rachel responded, hanging up the phone and searching for some clothes. She wanted to yell, no scream at Finn but she figured she'd have to wait and comfort him first. If he had just followed her agenda, this would have never happened.

-glee-

"The hospital was dreary and unwelcoming. Rachel wanted to cry the minute she saw Finn and his leg hung up, stitches on his head, looking miserable. He smiled at her apologetically, and she nodded in response letting him know that she forgave him.

"Finn, you gave me a heart attack. What were you thinking!" Rachel asked, her voice sort of rising as she spoke. Finn shuddered.

"Please don't yell, I have a headache as it is. I'm really sorry Rach. I knew I should have listened to you in the first place. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay Finn. You're an idiot, but you're my idiot." She said, bending down to kiss his cheek. He smiled at this and turned to look her in the eyes.

'I kept thinking about you at war, how I was afraid I wouldn't come home to you. You're the reason I pushed through Rach. " Finn said, as he weakly grabbed her hand. This was the only energy he truly had right now. He just wanted to sleep but he couldn't because right now he was with Rachel and everything felt at peace in the world. War didn't matter, pain didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was home, with his beautiful wife, the girl he dreamed of when he was a little boy.

"Oh Finn. Don't worry, I'm here now. You're home. It's going to be all better soon and I will stay by this bed until the nurses kick me out." She kissed him once more and they spent the next few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Eventually Finn had convinced Rachel, who was afraid of hurting Finn, to climb into his bed with him and cuddle up against him. It didn't matter that he was in the hospital on his first night home from war. Nothing was going to stop him from spending that long awaited, precious moment with Rachel, not even a thin hospital bed in a dull hospital room.


	6. Baby, Baby, Baby Oooh 2016

Unlike most, Rachel was a happy pregnant woman. Her mood swings weren't deadly, her ankles weren't as swollen as Quinn's, and she found her pregnancy to be joyful and not a living hell.

Rachel and Quinn were in their eighth month, both due in March. Their due dates were only two days apart. While the girls found this exciting, Finn and Puck couldn't wait for the pregnancies to be over. Finn was terrified of fatherhood while Puck was a pro with Beth and Sarah. Finn usually helped him baby sit for practice but Finn always felt like he was failing.

While that was going on the girls were busy fantasizing about their children's lives. Rachel was having a little girl and Quinn was having a little boy, much to Puck's excitement. The girls had it planned out that their kids would fall in love and get married and then they would all be related. Finn and Puck weren't too fond of that fantasy though. Puck hated the idea of being related to Rachel, except for the fact that she was Jewish and Finn found the idea of being related to his ex-girlfriend just weird, but neither Quinn or Rachel cared. They knew it was going to happen.

One Sunday afternoon, the fifteenth of February, Quinn and Rachel were baking and having "girl chat", reminiscing on Glee club and the faces of Vocal Adrenaline when New Directions beat them in Nationals two years in a row. Finn and Puck were in the Puckerman backyard with Beth and Sarah, luckily there hadn't been much snow and it wasn't that cold out for being the middle of winter. Rachel watched Finn carry Sarah on his back like he was a horse, causing Rachel to smile like an idiot the entire time she watched him.

"Rachel! Focus! That creepy smile you have is freaking me out. Focus on these cookies, not Finn!" Quinn lectured, spraying a second cookie pan with grease so that the cookies wouldn't stick.

"Oh sorry Quinn. Do you think that Finn will be a good dad? He seems to be doing great with Sarah." Rachel asked in a dreamy voice as she stared at Finn through the window. Quinn fake gagged under her breath.

"Oh gosh yeah Rachel. I'm surprised Sarah's doing so well with him. Usually she won't leave Puck's side. Total daddy's girl. She's worse than Beth. Hopefully this one will be a momma's boy." Quinn responded, rubbing her belly in contentment with a tint of hope in her voice.

"Like Finn?" Rachel joked.

"Not that bad." Quinn responded, laughing. The girls continue to bake until Rachel stopped. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Quinn my..my..my. . . Water just broke but I'm not due for another month!" Rachel shrieked in panic, feeling liquid go down her leg, excruciating pain overtaking her spine.

"Oh man. Ok, stay calm Rachel." Rachel screamed in pain. "FINN! RACHEL'S IN LABOR!" Finn looked up, his face becoming as pale as a ghost, all color gone.

"But she's not due for another month! Are you sure?" Finn called back. Puck shook his head.

"Doesn't matter bro. When the little squirt wants to come, ain't nothing stopping it." Puck responded, picking up Sarah and putting her on his hip. Rachel screamed a shrill scream in agonizing pain once more, the neighbors probably thinking she was being murdered.

Finn rushed to the hospital, Quinn trying to keep Rachel calm and coach her in the back while Puck stayed home with Beth and Sarah..

"This hurts so bad!" Rachel yelped and Finn felt his heart breaking.

"It's gonna get worse but you're strong Rachel. Fight for that gold star." Quinn encouraged as Finn smiled and stepped on the gas some more.

-glee-

Rachel was anything but happy, as her contractions grew farther apart and pain overcame her body. The doctors wouldn't give her an epidermal because the baby was going to be premature so Rachel felt like she was dying, in pain. Finn stayed by her bedside, feeling like he was being ripped to shreds every time Rachel would scream in pain as she tried to fight off the contractions that just seemed to keep getting worse. This was after all, his fault. He was the one who got her pregnant. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in so much pain right now. For a split second he wished that he could be in her position just so he could rid her of all these pain.

The clock continued to tick. Rachel had been in labor for ten hours now and was only a 2cm dilated, not exactly thrilled with the fact that she was no where near close to pushing this baby out of her.

"I feel like I'm dying." Rachel shrieked, as she laid on her side, squeezing the bed as another contraction came and went.

"Keep fighting for that gold star Rach. Our gold star. We created this." Finn encouraged.

"This is all your fault! You suck!" Rachel snapped. Even though she didn't mean anything she said, the words still dug like knives into his skin. He went and stroked her hair.

"You can do this baby. You're so strong."

Eventually Quinn came in the next morning, Rachel now in her 12th hour of labor as the doctors came and announced that it was time to push. Quinn coached her and Finn felt like she was breaking her hand as she squeezed his hand when she pushed. He felt his heart continue to break as Rachel continued to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUTTTTTTT!" Within the next couple of seconds, a baby's first cry was heard through out the room. Finn fainted in shock, and Rachel started to cry. The doctors cut the imbilcal cord, since Finn had passed out.

"It's a baby girl!" The doctor exclaimed and Rachel felt her heart swell with joy.

"You did it!" Quinn yelled in excitement, starting to tear up herself. Finn gained conciousness and looked over at Rachel who was in her natural state, holding their baby girl.

"You look so beautiful and I love you so much right now. She's beautiful. We created her Rach. She's apart of us now. I feel whole finally." Finn said as he gazed at Rachel, then their baby girl. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"She's our gold star." Finn kissed her forehead, as Rachel gazed down at the baby. "Hi sweetie. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy and we love you very much."

"We never discussed names Rach..what should we name her?" Finn asked, a look of fright on his face. He didn't want to give her a name that she would forever be taunted for. That crossed off Drizzle and Football.

"I was thinking Calli. It means the most beautiful in greek. Calli Leigh. (Lee)." Rachel suggested, looking up at Finn for his approval.

"I love it Rach." Rachel nodded and smiled as she handed Calli over to Finn. "Rach, I'll drop her!"

"No you won't babe. Just relax." Calli fit so perfect in Finn's arms. He had just met Calli but he already loved her. She was apart of him and she was a symbol of his and Rachel's undying love for each other. He was going to protect Calli with his entire life. Nothing was going to hurt her, nothing.

Pretty soon Quinn and Puck returned, as Beth and Sarah cooed at baby Calli.

"Quinn, Puck, we'd like you guys to be the godparents." Finn said, both of his friends in shock.

"Dude, no way!" Puck said in excitement as Finn nodded and they shared a bro hug.

"Awh Rachel!" Quinn hugged her best friend. Then suddenly, Quinn's face turned to panic. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

"What is it blondie?" Puck responded, alarmed.

"My water just broke.."

-glee-

Quinn ended up having her baby at 12:30 PM on February 16th and Rachel had hers at 9:31 AM on the same exact day. Both girls were early but they found it awesome that their kids had the same birthday. Quinn had a baby boy in which she named Caleb Aaron, keeping the Jewish tradition alive, much to Puck's approval. In return Quinn and Puck named Rachel and Finn as Caleb's godparents.

Later that night as Rachel laid in her hospital bed watching Rent, Finn couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful in the dim light, in her natural state.

"Rach, you look so beautiful right now and I love you so much. I am so proud of you." Finn walked towards her as she scooted over so he could lie down with her in her bed.

"I look gross Finn.." Finn shushed her by kissing her lips and pulling away, staring into her eyes.

"You do not Rach. I promise you that. And I know that Calli will take after your beautiful looks." Finn said, kissing Rachel passionately.

"Finn, I'm scared. I don't know how to be a mother. I never had one in my life to look after." Rachel said, worry filling her voice. Finn tucked her hair behind her ears and stroked her arm.

"I'm scared too Rach but we are going to be awesome parents, I know it. You made one of my dreams come true today." Rachel smiled and kissed Finn, their tongues slipping into each other's mouth with such passion. For once Finn felt complete. Nothing was missing.


End file.
